Due to the variety of existing carts and containers utilized to hold refuse, different mechanisms are required to lift and empty such carts and containers into a refuse collection device.
It is an object of the invention to provide an attachment that can lift and empty several types of refuse carts and containers.
It is also an object of the invention to have an attachment that does not rely on hydraulics.